


forgotten love

by sweet_tea11



Series: still in love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, POV First Person, Sorry Not Sorry, this is my first time writing something like this i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_tea11/pseuds/sweet_tea11
Summary: tobio still yearns for tooru
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Original Character(s)
Series: still in love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155611
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	forgotten love

**_Sender:_** ktobs

 ** _To:_** oiktooru1

I saw the red lipstick stains on your white dress shirt. I didn’t wear lipsticks because you didn’t like them on me. You told me it was too feminine and that boys should not wear lipsticks. Maybe if I was born in another life as a girl, you would love me more. 

The girl you are seeing is more attractive and skinnier than me. Thank goodness you rarely came home. I made myself better for you. I didn’t want you to leave me alone in the dark again. You were my savior: you brought me out of my shell. 

Please tell me in which ways I could have made myself better for you. I knew you were meeting her behind my back. I know you don’t love me anymore, but what can I do about it? I pleaded desperately to myself in our shared bed late at night. Looking over to the left side of the bed, I saw a missing spot where your warmth would reside. I prayed that you would be there in the morning; you would be there for me when I woke up. 

Remember when we would take afternoon strolls around Tokyo? We would hold each other’s hand while walking down familiar streets, looking for new shops to check out. I saw you walking with a girl who wore bright red lipstick. Your hands interlocked with hers while I hid, hoping you won’t catch me following you. 

You would often stop and peck her on the lips. I looked away whenever you kissed her. There was a new unexplainable pain in my heart. It was as if you grabbed my heart and poked it with ten thousand needles, waiting for my heart to burst open. 

When you told me that you wanted to see new people, I wondered if you knew that I knew that you have been seeing someone else for maybe half of our relationship. We dated for six years. When did you get sick of me? When did you realize that maybe I was not the one for you? Can you tell me how I can make myself better for you? Why did you end something so precious?

Did you know that one night after volleyball practice, I came home early? I stood outside of our apartment door with a grin plastered on my face and a rose bouquet in my left hand. My smile soon disappeared after I heard moans coming right from our apartment. I heard your name getting mixed into the spitfire. I heard your breathy moans. I heard you praising and assuring her after you guys finished, telling her that I would not get home until later this evening. 

I thought you would remember our sixth anniversary, but whom was I kidding? You won’t remember this one, just like how you didn’t remember the other ones. I quickly fled to Shoyo’s house. He quickly let me into the house that he shared with Kenma. I wish our relationship was like their relationship. 

You didn’t call me until the next day when you asked me about our shared laptop’s password. I told you it was our anniversary date. Your loud gasp was enough for me to realize you forgot all about it. Can you pretend like you at least care about me? I threw away the roses. They got dull. 

How come I am the one who suffers while you're having fun?

_ Delete draft? _

**Y** or N

_**Draft deleted** _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
